A garota dos livros
by Yaya Fanfictions
Summary: Uma menina sentada no ponto de ônibus segurando um livro,seus cabelos castanhos esvoaçantes e um sorriso nos lábios,alheia a todos. Meu coração acelerou percebendo que a estranha me ignorara.


**Capítulo Único – Olhe para os lados.**

**"Nós vivemos dentro de um grande conto de fadas, do qual ninguém faz realmente idéia".**

_(A garota das laranjas, p. 110)._

**Pov Narrador**

Edward Cullen era um belo jovem. Bonito, com porte de atleta e belos sorrisos conseguia diversas mulheres, de cores, religião, países diferentes. Com seus poucos anos de vida, 18 na real, ele já seduzira varias.

Assim, tinha segurança de que era um belo rapaz e que conseguiria qualquer mulher que ele apenas pensava em querer, porque apenas em passar por algumas, até mais velhas do que o rapaz, suspiros ele conseguia arrancar com tamanha facilidade.

O rapaz estava quase terminando seu colegial, e já havia dormido com praticamente todas as garotas pegáveis da escola, e ate algumas professoras mais jovens e bonitas que na escola tinha.

Depois que as aulas acabaram, ele caminhava em passos rápidos em direção ao ponto de ônibus e foi ai que a viu. Uma garota branca como neve, com longos cabelos castanhos que voavam para todos os lados com o vento forte daquela tarde de outono, e que continha um sorriso abobado em seus lábios carnudos e rosado. Ela deveria ter cerca de 17 anos, com um corpo magro e bonito.

Edward logo se aprumou, _"Hoje eu vou fazer outro percurso para casa"_, pensou, se sentando ao lado da garota.

Percebendo que não havia causado nenhum efeito para a menina, que por sinal, tinha aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios para um livro que em sua mão continha, ele levantou uma sobrancelha, e esbarrou nela de propósito.

_"Ela não me viu, e por isso que não está suspirando"_ Pensou sabendo do poder que tinhas com as meninas.

Mas diferente do que qualquer outra pessoa faria, que seria olhar para a pessoa que esbarrou nela, ela nem se quer fez algum sinal de que tinha sentido o toque dele.

_"Que garota maluca, nem olhou pra mim"_ Queixou-se agora, percebendo que talvez não conseguisse o que queria com a menina.

- Hm, pode me dizer as horas? – Ele falou com ela na intenção de chamar sua atenção.

A menina relutantemente parou sua leitura e olhou as horas, e disse, sem nem olhar com quem falava.

- São 17:05. – Sua voz doce informou e ela voltou sua atenção para seu livro.

- Obrigado.

- Não tem de que. – E novamente ela começou a sorri para o livro que prendia tanto sua atenção.

**xXxXx**

Isabella Swan era uma menina do segundo ano, que estudava com muito sacrifício de seus pais em uma boa escola particular. Não que as escolas públicas fossem algo tão ruim, não eram, mais eles queriam que sua adorável e meiga filha única tivesse o melhor ensino.

Com seus 16 anos, quase 17, ela era considerada uma das mentes mais brilhantes da escola, e apesar de não ter uma condição financeira tão boa como todos ao seu redor, ela não era menosprezada. Ao contrario, muitos meninos a almejavam, pois a achavam linda, inteligente, o tipo certo de garota que todos os pais queriam seus filhos unidos.

Mais ela não ligava. De verdade, ela não ligava por ser considerada uma menina brilhante, a até mesmo desejada. Ela sim ligava para as historia que lia desde sempre, romances engraçados, onde a protagonista não era tão bonita, nem tão inteligente, mais sempre conseguia o rapaz certo, seu verdadeiro amor. Ela queria isso, e não tudo o que tinha. Ela apenas queria ser amada de verdade.

Não a entenda como uma menina egoísta, não, Isabella era um doce de garota, e muito grata por tudo que os outros fazia por ela. Ela era uma boa filha, e sempre ajudava seus pais em tudo que podia. Mas tudo aquilo simplesmente não parecia para ela.

Por isso, seus livros eram seus maiores amigos, confidentes, companheiros. Porque junto deles, ela vivia algo que desejava do fundo de seu coração, ali ela realmente conseguia vê a vida que sempre desejou, uma vida engraçada, que às vezes dava errado, mais que no final, o cara certo sempre aparecia e fazia tudo dar certo. Uma vida espontânea, que coisas davam errado, e a protagonista tinha que se ergue.

E Isabella achava que dificilmente precisaria se ergue, porque ela realmente achava que sua vida, trilhada desde que nascerá, não a deixaria cair para ela poder ter forças para ficar de pé. Isabella queria cair, queria sofrer, queria chorar, queria amar, queria todos os turbilhões de sentimentos existentes, mais no fundo, bem no seu intimo, ela achava que não conseguiria.

E sentada no ponto de ônibus, Isabella lia como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e começava a ri das trapalhadas da protagonista do livro. Se segurando para não gargalha, apenas sorrindo abobada de leve, Isabella via uma vida que realmente queria para si.

Com sua visão periférica, viu também um belo rapaz sentar-se ao seu lado, e percebeu que ela a encarava. Desviando seus olhos dele, ela voltou sua atenção ao seu livro, para que ele não reparasse que ela esteve olhando-o.

Um esbarrão. Isabella estreitou seus olhos e mordeu seu lábio inferior sentindo suas bochechas corarem. Ele queria chamar sua atenção, e assim que percebeu isso, suas mãos começaram a suar e molhar a capa do livro.

- Hm, pode me dizer as horas? – O pelo rapaz que se encontrava ao seu lado falou, fazendo seu coração acelerar.

Morrendo de vergonha, Isabella tirou seus olhos do livro e o informou as horas.

- São 17:05. – Sua voz era doce, porem, a garota se segurava para não gaguejar e olhar para cima, para não ser vista totalmente corada.

- Obrigado.

- Não tem de que. – E voltando para seu livro, Isabella leu ate seu ônibus chegar, que por sorte, como ela pensava, não era o mesmo que o do belo rapaz.

**(...)**

1 mês havia se passado, e Edward se via cada vez mais intrigado com a garota dos livros. Não era sem sentido, afinal, com todo esse tempo a única coisa que ele havia conseguido saber da menina era que seu nome era Isabella, e que seu apelido era Bella, que ela era uma garota tímida, e por sinal, que lia além da conta. Afinal, em uma semana, ela lia 3 livros.

E o grande garanhão Edward Cullen, se via começando a gostar de uma garota. Porque desde que a conhecerá, desde que apenas colocou seus olhos nela, ele sentiu algo, e não se envolveu com mais ninguém.

E a duas semanas, que foi quando Edward soube do nome dela, todos os dias no mesmo horário, eles se viam, se cumprimentavam, davam sorrisos de reconhecimento, e cada um ficava em seu próprio mundo. Ela, a garota dos livros, no mundo das historias impossíveis para si mesma, ele, em um mundo onde tudo que era importante era reparar o jeito da garota dos livros.

17:05 Edward estava no ponto de ônibus procurando a menina que tanto gostava de lê. Não há encontrou, e se sentiu triste. _"Onde ela se meteu?"_ Perguntou-se. _"Será que ela descobriu que hoje eu iria chamá-la para tomarmos um suco?" _Questionou-se. E se sentindo um pouco mal por não vê-la ele sentou no lugar de sempre e olhou para o banco vazio ao seu lado e depois olhou para a rua.

E foi assim que ele a viu, ela vinha correndo apressada e totalmente desajeitada, e assim que estava chegando perto do ponto de ônibus, tropeçou e caiu.

- A droga. – Murmurou enquanto se levantava e via suas mãos sangrando.

Edward levantou e pegou o fichário da menina entregando-o para ela.

- Está tudo bem Bella? – Perguntou vendo suas mãos que sangravam.

- Sim, obrigada. – Ela agradeceu, passando as mãos sangrando antes na saia da escola, e pegou o fichário.

- De nada. – Ele a acompanhou de volta para o ponto de ônibus – Você demorou a chegar hoje. – Ele falou surpreendendo-a.

- Você reparou? – Perguntou e corou. – Estava fazendo uma prova na escola, que ia ate mais tarde, por isso demorei. – Explicou-se e sorriu.

- Pensei que não iria vê você hoje.

- E você queria me vê? – Perguntou sentindo seu rosto pegar um tom muito mais vermelho.

- Gosto quando você fica corada. – Ele riu, não respondendo a pergunta dela, e assim que se sentaram, acariciou suas bochechas. – Quer tomar um suco agora?

Bella olhou para as mãos não sabendo o que dizer. Ela não tinha experiências com essas coisas. Já havia sido convidada para sair, mais nunca tinha aceitado, não sabia o que dizer a um rapaz._ "E se ele me tocar? O que eu faço? E se ele me beijar? Como eu reajo?"_

- Ok. – A garota se surpreendeu ao vê sua resposta, mais ela sabia por que dissera. Há noites sonhava com Edward, e acreditava que começava a se apaixonar pelo rapaz.

Edward se levantou e estendeu sua mãos direta para a menina que a pegou, percebendo como as mãos dele eram grandes e quentes. Seu coração acelerou, e ela novamente corou.

E assim, de mãos dadas, eles seguiram rumo à lanchonete que havia por perto. Não falavam nada, talvez porque não soubessem o que dizer, ou porque o silencio era confortável o bastante para acalmar ambos os corações que estavam acelerados.

Eles entraram na lanchonete que tinha paredes forradas por estampas azuis. Sentaram-se em uma mesa de canto, e Edward puxou sua cadeira para ficar mais próximo dela. Bella sorriu envergonhada para ele, que deu um belo sorriso torto.

Uma garçonete chegou, eles pediram seus respectivos sucos e ela se foi, voltando rapidamente com os pedidos de ambos.

- Então.. Eu queria saber mais sobre você. – Edward falou, encarando-a.

- Quer saber o que? – Perguntou para logo beber um grande gole do seu suco.

- Onde você estuda?

- Na academia Clear Tone. – Respondeu bebendo outro gole de suco.

- Nossa, e a rival da minha escola. – Ele sorriu. – Sou da academia Santa Monica. – Ele olhou para as mãos que estavam sob a mesa e as pegou. – Aluna dedicada ou superficial?

- Não sei, acho que estou mais pra dedicada.

- Popular ou Zé ninguém?

- Nenhum nem outro, tenho minha cota de amigos e pessoas conhecidas.

- Namorados?

- Nunca tive. – Ela corou depois que responde e Edward riu, e ficou surpreso, afinal, ela era uma garota bonito, o tipo que todo cara queria levar pra casa e amostrar seus pais.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Acho que sim. – Bella puxou sua mãos, e passou na saia, percebendo como estava suada. – Não é nada de surpreendente, eu apenas não encontrei o cara certo.

- Um cara como os mocinhos dos livros? – Questionou.

- É, acho que é isso. – Ele sorriu, e aproximou seu rosto do dela.

- Não sei se poderia ser alguém como um cara dos livros que você lê, não posso ser perfeito, mais se você me der uma oportunidade, poderíamos construir o nosso próprio conto de fadas, e viver nossas próprias aventuras e felizes para sempre. – Edward disse sorrindo torto e aproximando seu lábios do dela.

- Porque você iria querer isso comigo? – Perguntou olhando os olhos verdes lindos que o rapaz tinha.

- Porque você é a minha garota dos livros. – Ele murmurou sustentando seu olhar. – A garota que eu quero amar, e acho que é a garota certa pra mim, a garota do meu conto de fadas.

- Acho que podemos mesmo construir nosso próprio conto de fadas. – Ela concordou corando e sorrindo.

- Sim, sempre que você quiser. – Ele confirmou.

- Eu adoraria começar agora.

- Como?

- Beije-me.

E ele a beijou, dando inicio a uma historia que teria seu próprio feliz para sempre. Viver no mundo dos sonhos, e algo que todos queremos, ele e do nosso jeito e do nosso agrado, mais só o mundo real, nos proporciona sentimentos verdadeiros, que levaremos para o resto de nossas vidas.

**_FIM!_**

**

* * *

**

_Deixe um autor feliz, mande uma review._

_Se alguém se interessar por mais histórias dela._

_Copie este link e tire os parenteses._

_http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=98803065_

_Beijinhos  
_


End file.
